


Dancing under the Mistletoe

by Vlamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Protective Siblings, Short, Short & Sweet, Soft Arthur, Sweet, Sweet Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), christmas in camelot, gossiping siblings, gwen singing, knights of the round table - Freeform, mergwen, mergwen kiss, singer gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlamelot/pseuds/Vlamelot
Summary: “So, Merlin. Have you asked anyone to the feast already? You should have, it’s tonight.” Arthur winked.“No, I didn’t ask anyone…” Merlin blushed, looking down, hoping Arthur wouldn’t see.“Why didn’t you?”“I don’t know. Who do I have to ask?” Merlin kept looking down.“Oh, come on Merlin, I’m sure there is someone here in Camelot you want to dance with. Just ask a girl to the feast, be quick before they’re all taken.” Arthur said playfully. He walked away.Merlin thought about it the rest of the day. He knew who he wanted to dance with, Gwen. But why would Gwen go to the feast with him?‘Forget it Merlin…’ He mumbled to himself.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dancing under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariam and the Mergwen Rights! gc on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariam+and+the+Mergwen+Rights%21+gc+on+twitter).



> A short Christmas fic about Merlin and Gwen being in love. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s finally Christmas, Arthur and Morgana had prepared a big feast. Everyone was invited: the knights, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, Hunith and all the servants. Gwen practiced a few Christmas songs to sing, and Merlin used his magic to make it snow inside the castle.

“So, Merlin. Have you asked anyone to the feast already? You should have, it’s tonight.” Arthur winked.  
“No, I didn’t ask anyone…” Merlin blushed, looking down, hoping Arthur wouldn’t see.  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“I don’t know. Who do I have to ask?” Merlin kept looking down.  
“Oh, come on Merlin, I’m sure there is someone here in Camelot you want to dance with. Just ask a girl to the feast, be quick before they’re all taken.” Arthur said playfully. He walked away. 

Merlin thought about it the rest of the day, of course he had to do his chores before the feast. He knew who he wanted to dance with, Gwen. He smiled because of the thought. But why would Gwen go to the feast with him?  
‘Forget it Merlin…’ He mumbled to himself. 

~

“Merlin, Gaius is looking for you.” A knight came over to the stable to tell him that. ‘This can wait’ he thought, and immediately went to Gaius.  
“You needed me?”  
“Yes, Merlin, I need you to take some medicines and herbs to the lower town.” He said while packing it in a small bag.  
“Sure, but after that I really have to keep going with my chores.”  
“That is alright Merlin.”  
Merlin wanted to leave but Gaius called him back.  
“Have you asked someone to the feast?”  
“Did Arthur told you to ask me that?” Merlin sighed.  
“No! He didn’t. I just wanted to know, but I take this as a no?” Gaius raised an eyebrow, like only he can do.  
“Exactly. And it’s not going to happen.” Merlin shut the door. There was a note in his bag of the places where he had to be.  
‘Oh no…’ he thought. He had to go to Gwen too.

The closer he got, he heard Gwen singing. She was practicing for tonight. And she needed some special herbs to make tea, so her throat won’t hurt later. Merlin decided it was better to just leave it at the door and leave. He wouldn’t be able to look her in her eyes after thinking about her all day. 

Merlin searched for the herbs in his bag. But when he found it and wanted to leave it at the door, Gwen had already seen him.  
“Hi Merlin.” She smiled.  
“Ah!” He almost jumped. “Gwen! You- you scared me.” He blushed.  
“Oh Merlin,” Gwen giggled. “come in, will you?”  
“eh, yeah- no, I can’t. I must take these to the people. Bye Gwen!” Nervously he looked around and walked away. Leaving Gwen confused at her door. 

~

“Morgana?” Gwen nocked on the door of her chambers.  
“Gwen? Come in dear!” Gwen walked in and sat down.  
“Hey, is something wrong?” Morgana walked op to Gwen to sit next to her, wrapping her arm around her.  
“I- I just hoped Merlin would ask me to the feast… But he didn’t, and I was just at my house to bring the herbs for my tea, and he acted so weird. He almost run away.” Gwen’s voice was sad and soft.  
“Oh, well maybe he will ask you later? The feast hasn’t begun yet.” Morgana tried to comfort Gwen. A long silence followed, till Morgana stood up.  
“I have something for you.”  
“For me?” Gwen asked surprised.  
“Yes, for you.” Morgana smiled.  
“But- but why?”  
“Because I can. Come on.” She took Gwen’s hand and walked her over to her closet.  
“Close your eyes. Morgana opened the closed, getting a dress out. She held it in front of her, so Gwen can see it properly.  
“You can open them now, this is for you, for tonight.”  
“Wow…” Gwen whispered, she teared up. “That’s beautiful!” She hugged Morgana, who laughed.  
“You’ll look so pretty in it.” Gwen thanked her a thousand times, they talked for hours and had some snacks together. 

Merlin was almost ready bringing all the medicines around in the lower town. He decided to stop by Gwen to apologize for earlier.  
“Gwen?” He knocked on the door, looked though the window. But no one was home, so he went back to the stables. 

~

Gwen was now helping the other servants to decorate the castle. Merlin was working on his last chores and Morgana had finally found Arthur after searching for half an hour.  
“So? Any news?” He asked.  
“Merlin obviously didn’t ask Gwen yet. She came to me, telling me he was acting all awkward. So, what about Merlin?”  
“He told me this morning that he didn’t ask anyone. I told him he should, he was blushing through the conversation. I guess he thinks I didn’t see it, but I did.” He laughed. Arthur liked those moments with Morgana, just two gossiping siblings trying to get Merlin and Gwen together.  
“I also gave the dress to Gwen… I tried to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work… I know it was supposed to be a surprise but, I didn’t know what else to do.” They talked for a while. Trying to come up with something. And they did…

~

It was time for the feast. First, they have dinner, after dinner there is time for dancing. Merlin was lost in his thoughts when Gwen had to sing, and Morgana and Arthur noticed. They all had a lovely dinner, and when everyone had enough, they went to the throne room to dance. 

“Everyone! Let’s play a game!” Arthur looked at Morgana, they smiled. This was part of their plan.  
“We will dance, the musicians will stop the music at a random moment. The pair who ends up under the mistletoe, will kiss. Of course, this can be a kiss on the cheek if you prefer…”  
“Merlin?” Morgana looked around, to see if he was there.  
“Yes?” He stepped towards her.  
“Can you maybe use your magic to make a Mistletoe? Let it float in the air, so it’s not on the same place the whole time.”  
“Sure…” Merlin sighed, this was not what he had in mind by ‘dancing’. 

Once everyone was ready, Merlin looked around to see if there was anyone left to dance with. ‘Mother’, he whispered to himself, but she was with Gaius. Then he saw Gwen, he blushed and wanted to walk away. But Morgana grabbed him,  
“you’re not leaving now.” She had a smirk on her face. Meanwhile, Arthur was with Gwen.  
“Gwen, you have to dance with Merlin. I know you want to, and I also know he wants to.” He smiled and pushed her gently towards Merlin. 

“Eh, okay. I guess we have to dance together?” Merlin was nervous. Partly because he loved Gwen with his whole heart, and partly because he knew his mother was watching him.  
“Obviously…” Gwen smiled, blushed and stepped closer to Merlin, who was secretly checking her out.  
“You look… Pretty.” He said almost whispering. Gwen just smiled. 

“Let’s dance!” Arthur yelled. He and Morgana we’re going to dance together. Just because they could watch Gwen and Merlin, and they were able to talk about them. 

Everyone started dancing as soon the music started. The first time it stopped, two knights stood under the mistletoe. Them and the other knights laughed, the knights didn’t take it seriously and kissed each other on the cheek. The music started again. 

The second time the music stopped, it were 2 servants. The two loved each other, everyone knew that. They kissed, and the music started again. 

The third time the music stopped, it was Arthur and Morgana. Arthur laughed, Morgana tried to scream “but we’re siblings!!!”, but Arthur was faster and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Morgana did the same, because yes, she loved her brother. They always had fun, and were not only siblings, but also best friends. 

It went on for a few rounds, but the seventeenth time, Morgana and Arthur watched the couple under the mistletoe. The whole room hadn’t been this silent before. Gwen and Merlin looked up. Gwen smiled, she had wished for this. Merlin slowly looked down to Gwen. 

He waited a moment, tried to get rid of all his fears and thoughts, and kissed Gwen. He wanted to break the kiss quickly, but before he could, Gwen kissed him back. Her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It was a long, soft, but deep kiss. Gwen was the one to break it. They looked at each other.  
“I love you.” Gwen said. Merlin just teared up a little.  
“Really...? You do?” Gwen laughed.  
“Yes, I do.”  
“I- I love you too.” Merlin said, he had never been this happy. 

They kissed again, everyone was clapping. Hunith was just very proud of her little boy, who wasn’t that little anymore. Morgana and Arthur were glad their ‘game’ worked as planned.  
And Merlin and Gwen? They danced the whole night, smiling, and when the music stopped, they kissed. Even though they didn’t stand under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading it. :)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a lovely x-mas. 
> 
> xx Vlamelot


End file.
